beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Greater Good
The Greater Good is the fourth episode of Series 5 of Being Human. It was first aired on the 24th February 2013. Synopsis With his dept. closing Rook is taking care of loose ends. Rook approaches Hal to get Crumb and Alan under control, Hal is unable to refuse: he owes Rook a favour after all, he had created Crumb, and they had so far killed six people. Hal finds them and succeeds in persuading Crumb and a reluctant Alan into coming with them back to the B&B, but only because Crumb seems to have a crush on Alex. They are tied to chairs in the cellar until they have their blood cravings under control. Alan frees them, but when Crumb's guilt makes him hallucinate that Alan is Hazel, a recent victim who then taunts him about his unreturned attraction to Alex, Crumb kills Alan. He tells Hal that Alan wanted them to escape and go on a rampage, but that he wants to be clean. So, Hal works with Crumb on meditation and dominoes. But Rook also wanted them to look after Bobby (Ricky Grover), a werewolf. A bit simple minded, he has been living and working in the archives since he was bitten as a child of 12, when his family was killed. The task falls to Tom, and he has his work cut out for him reintroducing Bobby to a world he’s long forgotten. Bobby develops hero worship for Assistant Manager Tom who gives him a job at the hotel and begins teaching him how to live as a werewolf. Tom gives him an old answering machine which enables Bobby to listen to the last phone message his mother left for him. Crumb asks Alex out on a date, and she has no intention of accepting, but when Hal despairs that they can never even pretend to live normal lives, Alex agrees to the date to prove Hal wrong. Rook returns to check up and is shocked that Crumb and Bobby are both fitting in so well. Captain Hatch speaks to Rook and is unhappy to hear that the archives are closing, which will lessen the chaos he feeds on. Together they plot to keep Bobby in the hotel to prevent him from getting somewhere safe for the full moon. They hope that the carnage will reverse the decision to close Rook's supernatural dept. Bobby becomes a werewolf, but Hal evacuates the guests, convincing them that it is a stray dog, and gets Bobby to an empty room. There with werewolf Tom's timely arrival, Tom and Bobby are together locked in for the night. Hatch realizes that their plans have failed, and, in his anger, he scratches Rook on the wrist. Alex had a disastrous date with Crumb, who was boring and wouldn't waste money buying food that she couldn't eat. Then he showed cowardice running away rather than helping them contain the werewolf problem. Finally, Crumb realizes that Alex doesn't like him and it is Hal that she cares about. Back home, Hal is going to lock Crumb back in the cellar, but Crumb ambushes and ties Hal to the chair. Crumb is angry at the life Hal has condemned him to, while Hal shows his vampire side which has been coming close to overwhelming him and making him a monster again. Together they become convinced that pretending to be normal is pointless. Earlier, Hal had prepared two glasses of blood, one human and one werewolf, as a test of willpower. Both meant death, human blood was slow death, a slave to vampire cravings, and werewolf blood instant death to a vampire. Crumb and Hal agree to take a glass at random and meet their fates. Alex arrives to knock the glass from Hal's hand, while Crumb dies of werewolf blood. Bobby is positive about the future, with his job at the hotel, beginning night classes, and moving into Honolulu Heights, but Hatch then whispers in his ear and, like the others, Bobby kills himself by hanging. Tom feels responsible, but Alex realizes that something is wrong. She then seems to notice that Hatch is able to see her. Hal sits in a dark room. He suddenly takes up the flask of blood and quickly drains it, releasing his vampire. Music *''Dirty Love'' by Thunder *''One Out of Two'' (feat. Irfane) by Breakbot Gallery GreaterGood2.jpg TomIroning.jpg Bobby.jpg BobbyTransforming.jpg CrumbGreaterGood.jpg|Crumb arrives at Honolulu Heights. References http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/02/being-human-uk-episode-504-press-release.html Category:Episodes Category:Being Human BBC Category:BBC Episodes Category:Series 5